They shoot Gilmores dont they? Alternate Ending
by Iamnotcomplete
Summary: Alternate ending to They Shoot Gilmores Don't They? Literati TWOSHOT
1. Part 1

**A/N Heyy again this is my second gilmore girls fanfic, i got the insperation for it yesterday, it was also a way of procrastinating from my other stories :D writers block really is a terrible thing XD**

**Discliamer: I OWN NOTHING - can i get any clearer**

**this was just another way i thought the end of this episode could have gone ...**

* * *

Alternate Dean and Rory break up in: "They Shoot Gilmores Don't They?"

Too early... way too early... Rory made a mental note to strangle her mother when she had the energy. She heavily leant on Lorelai knowing she would collapse if she let go, she was in the middle of trying to tell Lorelai a knock knock joke when she tripped.

"Ow!"

"What?" Rory's head snapped up sleepily to look at Lorelai who had started hopping on one foot, grabbing her shoe off her foot and examining her heel, groaning when she found the heel flopping off the heel of the shoe.

"Oh no, my heel broke!" she groaned again, hopping on her one foot, holding the shoe and heel in her one hand and still supporting a confused Rory in the other.

"What?" she mumbled groggily, trying to wake herself up enough to understand what was going on. Her mind just couldn't function properly without sleep.

"My heel just broke off! Damn, these were brand new shoes too!" she whined.

"They were made in nineteen forty three." She remarked, her eyes rolling, fighting to keep awake. This was the last time she did any favours for Lorelai.

"Well, I just bought them Tuesday!" Lorelai argued, still staring at the pitiful excuse for a shoe.

"I told you not to wear vintage shoes..." Rory reminded her, but, no Lorelai had insisted on being completely authentic, insisting that she couldn't get into the forties' theme if she wasn't in the clothing.

"But the lady at the store said they hadn't been worn a lot!"

"Yeah... but not a lot in sixty years is still a lot"

"I gotta fix 'em" she gasped "I can use my emergency card, I'll be right back." She pulled the bright yellow laminated card out of the cleavage of the dress and went to leave when Rory pulled her back.

"No, stop, if you leave there's no way I'll be able to stand up on my own" she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, leaning her full weight leant against her.

"Ten minutes!"

"Nighty night" she mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes

"Fine, hold on" Lorelai quickly turned. "Dean! C'mere Dean." She waved him over quickly; desperate to get her shoe fixed so she could come back and win the trophy that was rightfully hers. She'd have to find some creative and painful way to kill Kirk if he won again.

"Is everything okay?" A startled Dean grabbed a hold of Rory as Lorelai passed her daughters arm around his shoulders. He wasn't complaining though.

"Yeah it's great, look I'll be back in ten minutes-do not let her stop or sit down. Do you understand me?" She said , jabbing her finger towards him, meaning business. She would not let Kirk win this year. She couldn't and she wouldn't

"But I..."

"I need you Dean, the team needs you!"

"What team?" He asked, confused, Lorelai faltered.

"Ah, pick a team, it needs you. I'll be right back" She hobbled off as fast as she could towards Luke's coffee stand.

"I'm really sorry about all this..." Rory mumbled sleepily, her head on his chest.

"Yeah, uh, it's okay."

"You sure?" Rory mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah actually, it's not bad at all..." He mumbled, pulling his girlfriend closer to his chest smiling as she snuggled closer to his chest, her eyes closed.

"He's still there. I can't believe he's still there!" Rory complained, turning away from Jess who was sat reading his book looking up at the two every now and again. She turned back to look up at Dean whose jaw was tight, then looked over at Jess again, hearing Deans voice over the top of her head.

"Just ignore him." He muttered, growing increasingly more annoyed.

"Yeah." She mumbled into his chest,

"You know this is a dance marathon? You're not supposed to come and sit and watch you're supposed to dance." She let out a breath. "He's just trying to bug me, sitting there, right in front of me, staring. Jerk."

"I'm bored..." Shane whined, pushing her back into a sitting position rather than lying draped across the bench, interrupting Jess' reading. He looked up at her and closed his book.

"Okay" he shrugged and then proceeded to make out with her. Rory's nose wrinkled in distain.

"Oh, God. There they go again. I swear, can't they just get a room? Forget a room, a park bench or a strategically placed telephone pole would suffice." Rory ranted, then looked up at Dean, unaware of his growing annoyance. "I'm mean girls like Shane, what is it with them? Don't they see what they look like? I know they have mirrors!" She was now wide awake, unable to pry her gaze away from the couple kissing furiously a few metres away

"Hey, you talkin' about me?" Jess cut in hearing Shane's name as he pulled away from Shane's mouth.

"No."

"I heard you mention Shane."

"Shane isn't you."

"Shane concerns me."

"Shane concerns me too, and all women for that matter." She muttered quietly.

"You got a problem here?"

"Nope, just sick of seeing the two of you just sitting there. If you're not gonna participate then why don't you just leave."

"Works for me, lets go." Shane shrugged, going to pull Jess up. He pulled her back up, his gaze fixed on Rory.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm not ready to go." He stated stubbornly, the blonde next to him sulking as Jess continued to sit there and not move, daring her to challenge him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here for as long as I like and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like that then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend" He said, leaning back against the bleachers.

"Sorry. She can't." Dean pushed her arms off him roughly; he took a few steps back, his eyes on Rory. "I'm not her boyfriend anymore."

"What?" She turned to Dean surprised ,and completely taken off guard.

"You know I tried to ignore this, I really did." Jess pushed himself up off the bleachers his posture no longer cocky. "But, I don't know what the hell I was thinking." He sneered, anger pouring off him, building and directed at Rory.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, bewildered at his sudden anger. She knew what it was about, but he had never spoken to her this way.

"You don't wanna be with me, Rory."

"Yes I do." She protested feebly, but they both knew the truth. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she hadn't meant to lead him on, Jess just got her in a way that Dean never could. Dean smothered her- he'd called her fourteen times in 3 days, it was a bit excessive. It would drive anyone crazy, but that didn't condone the kiss and she had felt so terrible about it, but, well, funnily enough she didn't regret it. Kissing Jess was like her whole body was burning in a good way, and she'd liked it-she hadn't wanted to push him away, but after she felt like she should have been walking around with a red "A" embroidered on her clothes.

"Oh please! You've been into him since he got to town and I've spent weeks, no, months actually trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything's fine between us, but now I know that I was an idiot! You're into him, and he's into you, and Shane who by the way should be listening to this cause it's so damn obvious!" Dean ranted almost shouting it in her face. She flinched away from his harsh words, knowing for the most part it was true.

"What's obvious? What did I do?" Her voice shook, her eyes glassy with unshed tears that she knew would be spilling over soon, she didn't want to cry in front of him, or Jess, or Shane, or the rest of the town who all had their attention focused on their little group.

"Everyone can see Rory! _Everyone!_" He shook his head, his words faltering with embarrassment and grief on the last word. "And I'm tired, but I'm over it. So go ahead go, be together, there's nothing standing in your way now cause' I'm out!" Jess stood still as Dean stormed to the bleacher and picked up his coat, attempting to leave, knowing full well if he didn't he would blow up right then and there, not that he wouldn't love to punch Jess's face in. Before he could Jess grabbed his wrist, tightly, to stop him getting any further, his face completely impassive, furious.

"You don't talk to her like that." He spoke low, dangerously. Rory looked between the two her tears where now streaming down her face, her emotions all over the place, feeling sad, angry and humiliated all at the same time. Shane just sat there looking as if she couldn't understand what the big deal was looking and picking at her nails every now and again.

"Get off me." Dean spat forcefully, ripping his wrist out of Jess's hands.

"Are you proud of that?" Jess motioned towards Rory, as Dean grabbed his coat, Jess stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "Do you feel better now?" Dean looked at him and Jess stood casually, even though you could see his body was just as tense as Deans who had his fists curled at his side. "Or would you like to humiliate her some more? Everyone's watching. Now's your chance ..." He taunted, hands out to indicate he was free to do as he wanted as Dean took another step forward, trying to tower over Jess. "You're doing the towering thing again? Really, you need a better way to intimidate people, I mean, c'mon its getting a bit old..." The muscles in Deans jaw jumped, and Jess smirked-he could tell he was getting to the asshole. Good; he was a dick for making Rory cry like that, humiliating her like that.

"Move." Dean tried to shove Jess out of the way but he stood firm.

"And the Frankenstein's monster scowl! Man, you are going all out tonight!" He chuckled, taking immense pleasure in watching Deans face turn an interesting shade of red. Everyone in the room was silent apart from the obnoxious music playing in the background that up until now the dancers had been moving to.

"You know what?" Dean turned on Jess. "I'm not gonna run anymore, I was going to leave, I was going to stay out of everyone's way! But why should I? Why should I let you parade around town with everything I want, when I'm the victim here, I'm the one who's girlfriend was parading around with another guy!" Then before anyone could have anticipated anything he swung his fist, hitting Jess square on the jaw, Jess staggered but recovered quickly, looking over to Rory who was shaking all over her eyes wide, red rimmed and full of tears. His anger bubbled over and he snapped.

His fist flew forward and smacked Dean in the ribcage, winding him temporarily, before he charged at Jess full force, knocking him forwards before Jess countered, throwing a punch that hit his shoulder followed by another punch to the ribs with his other hand almost knocking Dean to the ground. A flurry of voices and whispers filled the hall as the two boys continued to fight blocking, dodging and countering punches, neither one relenting.

"People, people please stay calm!" Taylor Doose shouted, being totally ignored by the crowd-he might as well have played really loud music for all the good his shouting was doing. "Now you two stop that right now, you are in violation of so many town laws!" He said, trying to follow the two as they fought. "And Dean, to think you work for me! I used to think you were a good employee and an upstanding citizen, but now look at you exhibiting this behaviour with none other than the town hooligan himself!" Neither of them paid any attention to him as they ploughed across the hall through the groups of people. "Stop this irresponsible behaviour right now! As the town magistrate I..." Before he could finish his sentence the two knocked him over, falling on to the fold up table being used for Luke's coffee stand, the small surface collapsing under their weight, plastic cups and coffee flying everywhere.

Shouts and screams sounded from the people nearby who were either covered in coffee or being knocked over as the fight carried on with reckless abandon. Dean grabbed Jess by the throat and shoved him against the wall behind them. Jess grunted, trying to get away from Deans grasp as he punched him in the gut sending Dean forward to the floor. Dean pushed himself up, still not willing to give up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, wincing as he did so.

From the funny angle his nose was at Rory could tell it was broken from a glance. Her body was shaking furiously, throughout the entire fight she couldn't bring herself to do or say anything. All she could do was watch punch after punch be thrown, stress, exhaustion and everything else put strain on her body and she felt like she would collapse if all this carried on for much longer. Just as Dean went to pull his fist back a new voice filled the room, and everyone fell silent, except once again that stupid background song that never seemed to change or stop carried on playing in the background. It was the kind of sound you would expect bunnies to come bouncing in the room too, not fighting kind of music, Rory had to fight back a snort of laughter at the thought, dear lord she was hysterical.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luke's gruff, booming voice cut through the chaos all around the room, Jess was leaning heavily against the wall and Dean was stood, favouring his left leg. Both boys breathed heavily, staring at each other, neither gaze wavering. Dean was eventually the first one to break away his gaze, storming out of the room, spitting out blood that had gathered in his mouth outside the door. Taylor looked scandalised as the blood hit the floor.

Jess now turned to look at Rory, who was both on the verge of collapse and insanity, although, to be fair, that could be said about her most of the time (the insanity part, not the collapsing part). He rushed forward to catch her before she pitched forward, face first to the ground. He held her to him not entirely sure what to say knowing most people where watching them right now, both feeling extremely awkward.

"Dean's a jerk, yelling at you like that, breaking up in front of everybody..." He paused. "Guy's a total jerk." He muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"No. He-he's not." He looked at her, she really believed that? "He was right, everything he said, all those things about you and me... about me, lying to him and messing with his head, he was right." She looked at Jess, who still hadn't spoken a word. "Well, wasn't he?" Her anger flared, feeling humiliated, she tried to pull away from his grasp. "Fine. He was right about me then. Let me go!" She kept trying to pull away but he held her tighter. She turned to him, confused.

"He was right." He let out a breath. "About all of it"

"So? What now?"

"I need to go take care of something" He nodded, then loosened his grasp and let her go, and walked over to Shane who was still sat there looking shocked at what had just happened. She nodded when Jess pulled her up out of her seat and they both walked out the doors as she watched him, everything hitting her again about what had happened tonight and she broke into floods of tears. She ran to her mother's open arms that stood bewildered, having only witnessing the end of the fight.

"Rory, honey, what happened?" She whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair, as Rory sobbed her heart out into her chest. "Rory..."

Kirks voice broke through the silence of the room as he shuffled over to a red faced Taylor who was still on his back on the floor. "Does this mean I won?"

* * *

**A/N hope you liked! :D **

**Monstergirl**

**X**


	2. Part 2

**A/N Heyy I know this took a while this kept getting pushed lower and lower on my priorities list, which sucked but here it is.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Well… You get the picture :P**

**UPDATE: BETA'D**

* * *

"Jess!" Luke shouted up the stairs as he strode towards the door of the apartment, he swung the door open to reveal Jess lying in bed arm behind his head the other holding a book, the door whacked the wall bouncing of it, Jess just turned smirking.

"Yes, Uncle Luke?" The teen smirked at his red faced uncle whose chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Luke fumed, throwing his arms up into the air, glaring at his nephew, who simply regarded his uncle with a raised brow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jess drawled looking back to his book, lazily turning the page, Jess' nonchalance only serving to make Luke more frustrated.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Oh yeah?" Jess sat up raising both eyebrows, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I mean what were you thinking when you turned the dance marathon into a WWE arena! Which I had to help clean up by the way." Luke huffed in resentment. "Taylor nearly had an aneurism when he saw all the damages done to that place, now that was kind of funny... "He started to smile when he caught Jess' smirk and quickly frowned "Still, Jess, what the hell were you thinking fighting Rory's boyfriend –"

"_Ex_ boyfriend." Jess cut him off, trying to stop the smugness from seeping into his voice. Jess wouldn't lie, he got a sort of satisfaction being able to call Dean, Rory's _ex_ boyfriend, although, Jess had thought of Dean more as Rory's lapdog or self appointed owner.

"That – what?" Luke looked over at Jess confused as his nephew bit back a grin, plastering on a smirk in its place.

"After you left, they broke up; guess there was more trouble in paradise than we thought." Jess shrugged, a genuine smile flashing across his face for just a second. As much as he didn't like to see Rory hurt, he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Rory and Dean's "relationship" wasn't as perfect and John Hughes esc as everyone in town seem to think.

"Huh, then where do you come into all this?" Luke raised a brow, scratching the top of his head.

"He was being an ass." Jess shrugged as if that explained everything, turning back his book, flicking the page again.

"Ah, so you decided to swoop in and become Prince Charming?" Luke chuckled, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Yeah I wore tights and everything." Jess drawled sarcastically, shaking his head placing his book on his bed and walking to the fridge to grab a beer for himself, when Luke plucked the can out of his hand.

"Not a chance." Luke rolled his eyes, and stored the can back in the fridge, Jess just shrugged, smirking.

"Can't blame me for trying." Jess sighed retaking his place on his bed.

"So...you and Rory?"

"Possibly." Jess shrugged not looking up from his book, he didn't even know where he and Rory stood so discussing it with Luke was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Possibly what does that mean?" Luke frowned tugging on the back of his backwards baseball cap, _the thing is probably fused to his head_, Jess mused.

"It means we haven't spoken about it." Jess shrugged brushing off his uncle.

"What, why? You had a fight with her boyfriend over her then didn't stay to talk to her afterwards. Pretty stupid if you ask me." Luke shrugged.

"Well, you know, I just love to keep the girls hanging, treat em mean, keep em keen and all that." Jess drawled, shaking his head.

"Jess..." Luke warned gruffly shooting him a look, Jess tossed his book carefully on the bed and rolled his eyes.

"I had to do something, _jeez_, what's with the ninth degree anyway?"

Ignoring the question Luke ploughed on. "You had to do something, _you had to do something_ and that was the best time to do it?"

"Considering the circumstances, yes."

"Considering the circumstances?"

Jess sighed. "Shane was with me." He muttered, running a hand through his hair not elaborating further.

"Shane?" Luke frowned, then his eyebrows rose in realisation. "You mean the blonde who you hid in the closet?"

"Yes and once again she got in the closet on her own, wasn't my best decision." He muttered scratching his head. Saying the last part more to himself than anyone else.

"Wow, wow I mean wow, aren't you just a regular prince charming?" Luke chuckled "I'm proud of you Jess." Jess looked up sharply.

"What?" Jess looked surprised, but quickly covered it up with a smirk. "I had no idea you felt that way about Dean." Luke shook his head at his nephew saying no more, he knew Jess knew what he meant, lips twitching up into a smile. He had never been fond of that Dean kid anyway, although he would never say anything out loud, he approved, whole heartedly. He wasn't so sure about Lorelai though. He walked out of the apartment chuckling, a small smirk on his face when he reached the diner.

Back upstairs Jess shook his head and lay back down grabbing his book of the bed to carry on reading, he read the first line, then frowned, he re read the first line then looked away from the book. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, should he go find Rory? He wasn't sure what he should do; he wasn't good with these kind of things. Did he want to see her? Yes, did he know if he should yet? No. He pushed himself up off his bed grabbed his jacket off the stand pulling it on as he went down the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair and patted the box of cigarettes along with a well read copy of howl in his back pocket.

"Jess. Jess! Where are you going now?" Luke asked sighing, putting down the pot of coffee, as he watched the teen walk towards the door shaking his head as he eyed the book and the cigarettes in his back pocket, he never understood that boy.

"Out." Jess answered vaguely, not caring to go into any detail, Luke shook his head knowing it was fruitless to try and stop him. It wasn't as if Jess could go far and despite asking he was pretty sure what – _who_ Jess was going to see and if he was right, he doubted Jess would get into any kind of trouble with her. So he let it go, picking the coffee pot up and went to pour refills.

Jess walked through the square his hands in his pockets and headed towards Andrews, he stepped in walking down the entre isle and scanned the shop, he shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly scanning the shelf in front of him, before turning and leaving. He turned and walked towards the bridge. When he got there he stood still and smirked to himself as he watched her sat there, her legs hanging over the edge of the bridge, completely immersed in her book.

"How's Hemmingway treating you so far?" He asked as he took a seat next to her pulling his own book out of his pocket. She jumped and turned around wide eyed.

"Jess." She breathed, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, it's not too bad; I have to concede that it's not as painful as I thought it would be, but still not my favourite." He nodded, chuckling a smile on his face; a silence fell over the two. "So."

"So?"

"We need to talk about what happened last night." She mumbled, fiddling with the page of her book.

"I s'pose we do." He nodded; looking up his eyes met hers.

"So." Rory breathed. "What, exactly, are we now?"

"What do you want to be?" He asked.

"I thought maybe, we were, together, or at least l hoped, I thought, we could be, because, I mean, I like you and you said you liked me too, I mean I know it's kind of sudden after everything, but –." She wrung her hands in her lap, glancing up at him every so often trying to gauge his reaction. She watched as he nodded.

"Rory?" He smiled, interrupting her babbling "Okay." He nodded. "I do, like you."

"I guess were together then." She grinned down at her hands, then up at him who was watching her with a smile of his own.

"I guess so" He smiled, softly he took her hand in his and intertwined there fingers stroking the back of her hand softly with his thumb. Hesitantly he reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek bring his hand up to cup her face, her looked into her eyes searching them, making sure this was okay. She smiled at him softly biting her lip as she wondered what this would be like, she had kissed him once before and was slightly ashamed to say that she felt a spark with him that she had never felt with Dean. Unconsciously they both moved closer.

His eyes flashed down to her lips then back up to her eyes, then there lips touched in a sweet innocent kiss, slowly there lips parted ever so slightly. Moving against each others softly, this kiss was different from the last, which had only been fleeting; it was a lot slower, sweeter. This time Rory knew that she didn't have to feel guilty, which had only made there first kiss bittersweet. This kiss was lingering and a lot more heated.

Eventually they both pulled back foreheads resting on one another's. Even when they pulled there foreheads away they stayed close, Rory's head resting on Jess's shoulder, both with smiles on there faces. A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Rory spoke.

"Have you finished the Fountainhead yet?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Not yet." He chuckled. "I still think she's a crazy lady though."

"It such an amazing book! Ayn rand is–" Rory started to gush about the book animatedly waving her free hand around, Jess smiled adding in every now and again. He loved watching her at moments like these seeing her become so passionate about something she loves. It hit him how easily it could be to fall in love with her, as much as the prospect scared the hell out of him, he couldn't help but think if it was Rory, that maybe falling in love wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! **

**It was just short and sweet, As for continuing if I get any ideas I may add to it, so story alert if you wish, but at the moment its staying like this. But I am working on another small GG one shot, once I've finished my current chaptered story I might consider doing a GG chaptered if I can think of an idea but there's nothing planned at the moment.**

**Lovage to all**

**Monstergirl**

**xxx**


End file.
